Blind Love
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Based on the movie "Quest For Camelot". Raf is a young lady who wishes to become a knight. Sulfus is a blind, forest boy. One day they meet and start an adventure to retrieve the Excalibur and save Camelot from Drake. RxS, some GxM
1. Goodbye Daddy

**This story was a Tokyo Mew Mew one but originally this story was about Angel's Friends, at that time I lost the interest a bit on the series and re-wrote it as a Tokyo Mew Mew one but now I have intentions of finishing this one as it was. The characters are:**

**Kayley – Raf**

**Garrett – Sulfus**

**Devon & Cornwall – Miki & Gas**

**Sir Lional – Malachia**

**Lady Juliana – Angelie**

**Ruber – Drake**

**Merlin – Arkhan**

**King Arthur – Tyco**

**Summary: Raf, a young, fearless lady and daughter of the best knight of King Tyco, embarks on a great and dangerous adventure when Drake, the man who killed her father when she was only 10, steals the legendary sword, Sulfus, a young and blind man, who only seems to trust his falcon and lives in the Forbidden Forest, and Miki and Gas, a woman and man cursed to be glued to each other until they know what it means 'Team Work'. Together, they must save the kingdom from the hands of Drake and retrieve Excalibur to its rightful place.**

**Final note: Don't worry, this won't be exactly like the original movie, there will be a few scenes and the ending as well will be made as my own ^^**

**Blind Love**

**Chapter 1 – Goodbye daddy…**

In a far away land, pure and free, surrounded by a blue and clean sea, on the top of long cliffs where the waves reached, a family composed by three people rode happily their horses. A young girl with bright blonde hair, that reached her shoulders, and sapphire blue eyes laughed as she tried to make her horse run faster, her parents followed after their daughter, riding their own horses.

"Come on!" she said as they rode back to the farm where they lived. Once they got there, the young girl's father got out off his horse and walked towards his wife, helping her climb off of the animal while their daughter stood up on the cell, trying to keep her equilibrium, she called "Father!"

The man took his arms off of his wife and turned around to face his daughter, he laughed as he saw the girl trying to keep her equilibrium, he walked to her and once he was near enough, the blonde haired child jumped off the cell and her father caught her, however he lost his own equilibrium and both fell on the ground and rolled down, the woman watched the scene with a smile on her face.

"Father..do you really have to go?" asked the young girl as she turned around so now she was laying on her stomach instead on her back, her father stood up, supporting himself on a knee as he stared at his daughter.

"I'm afraid I must, Raf. You know the King's knights will be here soon." he said, the young girl named Raf giggled and keep staring at her father as she swung her feet back and forth.

"Tell me again, why you became a knight?" the young girl's mother rolled her eyes at this and shook her head

"Raf, you have heard it thousands times!" she said, her husband shook his head, turning his attention to his wife

"Oh, it's fine dear" and he turned his sight again to his daughter "Well, my daughter…before you were born, the land was dark and treacherous…" he explained as he drew three separated circles on the sand of the ground, his wife joined them and sat down on the ground "The people stood divided…brother fighting brother, the only hope for peace was the legend of the sword Excalibur. It was said that only the true king would pull this magical sword from the stone and unit the people. Many tried…all failed…then on the very day that you were born, an unexpected hero stepped for it…his name was Tyco…and he was the true king. With Excalibur at his side, he lead us out of the darkness and together we build the greatest kingdom of the land, and we overjoyed!"

By now Raf had stood up from her spot and was dancing and jumping inside a big circle she had drawn on the sand "Camelot!" she said as she stopped spinning around and let herself fall again on the sand, her father showed her his shield with the three golden rings united

"And so these three rings represent the unit of our kingdom. As a knight I took enough to protect Camelot, King Tyco and the Excalibur." Raf smiled and suddenly a sound propagated through the air, the family looked at the horizon where they could see a few people approaching the farm.

"The knights are here!" said Raf as she pointed at the couple of knights that rode their horses towards her home, the family climbed on their own horses and rode towards the knights, the young girl's father put one of his hands on his daughter's blonde hair and caressed it

"I must go now, Raf, the king summoned his knights for a special day in Camelot" he stopped his horse so he could lean in and kiss his wife "Goodbye" then he started riding back towards the knights, however little Raf rode fast too and followed her father

"I'm coming with you, daddy!" her father laughed and turned his face to look at his daughter as he keep riding

"Yes! When you're old enough, Raf! I will take you to Camelot, I promise!" Raf stopped riding as she watched her father disappear together with the other knights "I love you!" then he was gone, her mother joined her side and caressed the little girl's hair.

"One day…I will be a knight…like father"

Meanwhile Malachia, Raf's father, rode towards his partners and without stopping he called them "Let's go!"

"Let's go!" said the other knights at the same time as they joined him, Malachia rode in front of all of them. The four knights started their trip, taking the road that would take them to Camelot faster, the trip was about three days and the knights went on without stopping, only resting for a while at the middle of night but then started riding again.

Very soon the castle of Camelot could be seen by the knights, they were immediately welcomed by their partners, they let the bridge down so they could walk inside the kingdom, at the same time all of them sang a happy song

_United we stand  
Now and forever  
In truth, divided we fall_

Hand upon hand  
Brother to brother  
No one shall be greater than all

United we stand  
Now and forever  
In truth, divided we fall

Hand upon hand  
Brother to brother  
No one shall be greater than all  


Near the stables, a young boy could be seen practicing with a woodened stick, as if he was using a sword, everyone joined together near the castle's stairs where King Tyco, a long blond haired and blue eyes man, appeared on the entrance together with his magician, a white haired and blue eyed man, Arkan. The king joined his knights in the song

_It's been ten years we celebrate  
All that made our kingdom great  
Liberty and Justice for all_

Each of us will now divide  
In equal shares our countryside  
Promising equality for all who reside!

From the shadows, and without anyone noticing it, came a man with short black hair and piercing green eyes, he joined the group of knights that followed the king inside the castle and inside the room where the Round Table stood

_United we stand  
Now and forever  
In truth, divided we fall_

The knights and the king sat down around the round table, they placed their shields on it and raised their swords in the air before they placed them on their sheaths that stood on the back of their chairs

_Hand upon hand  
Brother to brother  
No one shall be greater than all_

One by one, the knights raise their shields in the air as they say strong words

_Liberty!  
Justice!  
Trust!_

Shall be greater than all

Freedom!  
Peace!  
Honour!  


By the same order, they started lowering down the shields as they keep saying the words

_No one greater than all_

Goodness!  
Strength!  
Valour!

Shall be greater than . . .  


The cheerful moment ended when the black haired man lowered down his shield and put it on the table roughly, which made the other knights startle a bit, the man stared at them with a cynical and dark look, then sat down back on his chair like the others.

"Charming sing a song…now let's get down on business! I have waited too long for this day! What about my new lands?" he said, the king keep his calm and serene look but answered him

"Sir Drake, always thinking of yourself…The Knights of the Round Table have business with people and not to ourselves. The lands will be divided according each ones needs!" the knights all agreed with the king's words, except Drake…

"Then I need more than everyone! I wouldn't have supported you if I knew this was for…charity…" said the man putting anger and disgust in the last word, Malachia didn't like his words and hit with his fist on the table, glaring at the man

"The king has decided!" Drake smiled cynically

"Then it's time for a new king and I vote for me!"

All the knights started rising from their chairs, seeing these words as a threat to the king, Malachia clenched his teeth, looked with nothing but hate at the man standing on the other side of the table, he murmured between his teeth "I will not serve a false king…"

Drake kept his cynical smile "Then serve…" he suddenly took an axe under the table "a dead one!" and with that he jumped on the table, running towards the king, the knights did the same and tried to stop him, Malachia was the first to stand in front of the king but before he could protect the king or himself, he was hit hard by his adversary and fell off the table, the other knights keep trying to stop Drake but he easily defeated them and keep running towards the king, however…the king was faster than the black haired man and was able to take Excalibur off it's sheath and when the sword came in contact with Drake's weapon, the attack was repelled which made the emerald eyed man fly to the other side of the room.

He stood up from the floor and held his right arm that was wounded; he raised his emerald eyes and looked with pure hate at the king "One day that sword will be mine!" and he started running out of the room as the knights charged at him "Everything will be mine!" he closed the big doors before the axes and swords of the knights hit him. Once the evil knight disappeared from the room, the king and the other knights turned their attention to the knight that laid down on the floor, not moving…

"Is he alright?"

"Sir Malachia…?"

Meanwhile back to the farm, young Raf was playing with her horse, a woodened stick and shield on her hands as her blue eyes, eyed the target, which was a snowman, with "malice". She made her horse run forward and she laughed when she was able to dissolve the snowman into nothing when her stick, that was supposed to represent her sword, hit it. Then she heard the sound of horses approaching, the young girl looked at the gate of her home and smiled when she saw the king's knights approaching, her mother was sweeping the snow out of the entrance of the house, she looked up when her daughter called her

"Mother, listen! It's father!"

The blonde haired girl climbed off her horse and started running towards the knights, she got between them since half of them was on the right side of the gate and the other on the left, it had snowed not too long ago there was some mist in the air, she tried her best to see through it, looking for her father, however the other knights just looked at the smiling and happy ten year old girl with sadness and pity as they keep their way inside the farm. Raf keep walking through the knights, ignoring the sad looks she got from them until she reached the end and saw a woodened car being pulled by a bull, on the top of the wood a body was laying down, covered with a blanket and on the top of it laid a shield, the shield of the Knight of the Round Table. Since she had reached the end and saw everyone else but her father, Raf realized the worst…she took a few steps back with a pained look on her face as she murmured

"No…"

A couple of minutes later, all the knights, the king and Raf's mother, who was holding her daughter by her hand, were near a temple were earlier they had buried Malachia's body, King Tyco approached Angelie and gave her the shield that once belonged to her deceased husband.

"Your husband died saving my life…to save Camelot…Lady Angelie, the gates of Camelot will always be open to you…" he turned to face the knights and continued his speech "Sir Malachia…was my most trusting knight and also…my dear…dear friend…we will always remember how brave he was" and with that the king and the knights raised their swords in the air. Raf walked away from everyone and approached the grave of her father, she caressed it gently…then she walked towards her horse and hugged him as tears rolled down her cheeks, she turned around to face the small lake in front of her, the young girl kneeled down and stared at her reflection…

_If you were with me now  
I'd find myself in you  
If you were with me now_

Another tear rolled down her cheek, changing the appearance of little Raf to a teenager

_You're the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do_

The wind blew gently made the water move, making the teenager girl change appearance again, this time to an adult, she was now taller, her body with the right curves and her blonde hair was longer, reaching the end of her back and now caught in a low ponytail, the girl stood up and looked around before she keep singing

_I want to live my life  
The way you said I would_

She run around a clean and pure field, then she sat down as she drew with a small stick the three rings of Camelot on the sand

_With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could_

She looked up at the sky and started remembering the moments she spent with her father

_And I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings_

She returned to the farm where she crossed paths with her mother, she handed to her daughter a bucket of food but she only turned around with a dreamy look

_This world I'll never see_

She threw the food at the pigs, who now covered with their food stared at her as if she was crazy

_My dreams that just won't be_

She looked at the top of the field where her horse, who obviously also grew up, stood

_This horse's stride  
with one days ride  
Will have covered more  
distance than me_

Raf smiled, she picked up a rake and used it to jump over the pigs, falling on her horse's back, who once felt her weight started running

_But I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen_

She passed by a scarecrow and hit it with the rake, immediately scaring the crows that stood there

_And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things_

She started approaching the stables, she eyed the straw as if it was her target, she smiled once again and threw the rake towards it, hitting it right on the middle

_On my father's wings_

Once again, Raf grabbed hold of the rake and brought a lot of straw with it, she put it inside the corral of the cows, then she turned again to her horse and gave him a bucket of water.

_Someday with his spirit to guide me  
And his memory beside me  
I will be…_

She opened the stable's windows and stood on the top of it

_Free!_

She jumped out of the window, falling on a piece of wood where a chicken stood, making it fly really high

_To fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen_

_And I can feel his heartbeat still_

Raf ran happily, with her arms open, on the top of a cliff until she reached the tip where the free wind played with her blonde hair

_And I will do great things  
On my father's wings_

Her mother approached the cliff and looked up, she smiled at her daughter as she turnd around and started walking back

_On my father's wings_

Raf walked downstairs that were near the cliff and ran to her mother, they held their hands and both walked back inside their home..

TBC…


	2. Excalibur's Theft and Drake's Attack

**Thank you to bookgirl111 for the review!**

**Blind Love**

**Chapter 2 – Excalibur's theft and Drake's attack**

The night filled the kingdom of Camelot, the fire coming from the torches filled the walls of the kingdom. Inside the castle, inside the room of the Round Table stood the king and his loyal knights, they were having a serious chat.

"In the ten years of Sir Malachia's death, equality and freedom has spread out the lands. Excalibur has given us the strength to stand again the whole injustices" all the knights clapped as the king said, he raised his hand as a signal for them to stop as he keep on with his speech "Camelot has prospered beyond our greatest-"

The king wasn't able to finish his speech, the roof of the room where he and the knights stood suddenly broke with a loud crash, they all covered their heads in an attempt to protect themselves from the roof's parts that fell with the crash. A huge animal looking, a mix of an eagle with a lion, came flying through the room showing its huge and sharp claws to everyone in the room. His huge wings passed by the torches that lighted up the room and created a strong wind, causing the torches' fire to disappear, leaving the room covered in the darkness.

The knights quickly took their swords as the animal landed on the table softly, right in front of the king. The knights all raised their swords as the animal moved its head slowly to the left and then to the right.

"It's the Griffon…" whispered one of the knights, the griffon keep moving its head to the left and to the right, the only small light that could be seen in the whole room was the creature's green, shining eyes. It stopped moving its head as he stared right to the king, its green eyes staring at something in particular…the king, very slowly, started moving his right hand up in an attempt to catch Excalibur so he could fight the creature, however…the griffon was faster and moved its head forward very quickly towards the king, with its sharp beak it caught the sword, breaking the chair where the king sat and wounding the king's right arm badly in the progress.

Immediately the creature started flying up, Excalibur in between its big lion claws, most of the knights started running after it and tried to hit it with their swords, axes and spears but the griffon was too fast for them and flew outside, through the broken roof. Two knights reached the king's side, who held his wounded right arm with his other hand but he refused their help, more concerned with the sword than with himself.

"No! Not me! Find Arkan and go after the sword!" he ordered, a bit weak from the sudden attack, the two knights supported him. The griffon flew through the roofs, completely breaking them into pieces, his groan filling the sky, the guards started lighting their arrows with the fire from the wall's torches and threw it to the flying creature as it started flying away with the sword.

One of the guards approached his partner "Send the warning across the land! Excalibur has been stolen!" the other guard immediately obeyed and through the big sound propagator, he spread the sound through the air, the sound filled the air as the castle's bridge fell down, letting the knights to ride on their horses after the creature who held the magical sword.

Arkan, the king's magician, approached the castle's walls covered by his green cape, as in his left hand he held his wooded rob "Silver Wings! Protect the sword!"

Meanwhile the griffon flew through the sky, Excalibur still in between its claws; it approached a forest and flew over it calmly until suddenly between the clouds that filled the night sky, a silver twinkle shined and swiftly approached the big flying creature. In a swift moment the silver twinkle hit the griffon across its eyes causing it to blink and groan in agony, the twinkle flew up again and revealed to be nothing more than a small hawk.

Swiftly the little hawk flew down again towards the griffon and hit it on the chin, this time so hard that it was able to knock the creature's strong grip off the sword. Once it recovered from the knock, the griffon glared at the hawk as it flew again up to the clouds but then the bigger creature noticed that Excalibur had fallen from its claws, its green eyes widened and it quickly flew down, after the sword as it fell down the forest of thorns below them.

But the griffon wasn't fast enough; the sword ended up falling on the thorns and right when the creature was about to approach the thorns, black thorny hands came from the forest and started moving to catch the flying creature. The griffon stopped abruptly the fly and completely forgot about taking the sword back, the only thing that crossed its mind at the moment was escape alive from those thorny, dangerous hands that threatened to rip his black feathers off its body.

However when the creature was in middle air and safe again, the sword came across its mind once again, it stared at hands that were still moving. The griffon roared and flew down again but the hands were too fast and before the creature could reach the thorns, the hands moved towards it and caught one of its wings. More and more hands came and caught the creature but not wanting to lose its life right there and now, the griffon fought with all its might against the hands' grip, ending up being able to escape, now forgetting the sword once and for all. Who didn't seem to forget about it was the small hawk that once the hands calmed down and returned to their place, flew towards the place where the sword had fell and marked the place with a silver twinkle.

As all of this happened, the guards from Camelot's castle were still sending the warning that Excalibur has been stolen through the sound propagator. The sound propagated through the air, reaching all the nearby lands. In one of the lands, a man and a woman who were harvesting the wheat heard it. They raised their heads when they heard it.

"Excalibur has been stolen!" exclaimed the man, the woman gasped as she dropped the wheat she was holding

The warning also reached the land where Raf lived. The girl was walking towards the henhouse to pick up some eggs for her mother when she heard the sound; she stopped in her tracks, gasped and quickly turned around. Knowing what this sound meant, she dropped the basket she was holding in her hand and run fast, back inside her house where her mother was.

"No! Absolutely not!" said Angelie as her daughter told her what she just heard. Raf had gone to her mother to ask her, more like begging, to let her go find the stolen Excalibur. Of course her mother, Angelie, immediately refused such request as she sewed a white dress, being held by one of her maids.

"But mother, Excalibur is missing! I must go after it!" said Raf, the maid let go off the dress and walked towards the blonde haired girl, she started measuring the girl as Angelie walked to her daughter with the white dress

"That's a job for a knight, not for a young girl" Raf still didn't give up and keep trying to convince her mother to let her go

"But I want to be a knight! Go on great adventures, fighting evil, rescuing damsels in distress!" she said as the maid keep trying to measure her but she found it hard since Raf didn't stop moving, then the sapphire eyed girl eyed her mother with a confused look "What's a damsel anyway?"

As she finally stopped spinning around, Raf was able to dress her daughter in the white dress she has been holding for a good couple of minutes "Now Raf, Raf. Stand still and try on your new dress" Raf struggled inside the new dress as her head popped out

"Mother! I don't want a new dress! I want to save Camelot!" she said, a bit annoyed "If you just let me, I know I could find Excalibur on my own!" a man who seemed to be the maid's husband was picking up Malachia's knight shield so he could clean it, Raf walked towards him

Angelie sighed "The knights will find the sword and they will do it by working together!" Raf picked up the shield from the man's hands and pointed it to her mother, the man frowned a bit

"Well I'm working here! Doing the shores, fetching the eggs, taking care of the house…it's boring!" she said as she crossed her arms and gave her mother an annoyed look as she approached her daughter "Where is the glow in that?"

"Raf…one day you will learn what Camelot is" started Angelie as she held Raf by her arms, then moved one of her hands towards her face and caressed it "Until then…you will stay here with me!"

Immediately Raf pushed her mother away and undressed her white dress "Oh, alright!" she said very annoyed, she run fast as she could out of the house, not caring about the dress that fell on the floor. Angelie sighed and turned around to face the tapestry standing on the wall behind wall, in there were embroidered a man, a woman and a little girl. This tapestry represented Malachia, Angelie and Raf. The blonde haired woman looked worried at the embroidered man in the tapestry

"What would you do…?"

Meanwhile, outside the house, Raf had gone back to her shore to fetch the eggs, she had an annoyed look on her face, a few chickens were outside and others were inside the henhouse. She was about to pick some eggs when she heard a noise outside, she quickly went outside just to see a chicken flying towards her, she was surprised as she caught it in between her hands, not knowing where this had come from, she sighed annoyed as she went back inside the henhouse

"How am I supposed to do great things, if I'm stuck here?" she said as she started picking up the eggs, the chicken still in her arms "With these stupid chickens…" however she didn't seem to notice the shadow that started approaching her, she only noticed this when the chicken started panicking. Raf turned around and gasped at the person that stood before her.

At the same time, flaming arrows entered by the house's windows inside it and the main door broke down, more flames coming from it. One of the flaming arrows hit against the wooded table where Angelie, the maid, the maid's husband and their daughter stood, they all had horror expressions in their faces, not understanding quite well what this sudden attack was

Lots of men invaded the house, all of them with spears and swords, Angelie gasped as a tall man with short black hair entered inside the house, she couldn't understand who this person was since he or she had a mask on, covering the face, but she knew it was a man because of body.

"Knock! Knock!" said the man, Angelie frowned as the maid's family shrunk in a corner with fear

"Who are you?" she asked, to answer her question the man took his mask off and revealed sharp emerald green eyes and a mischievous grin on his face. Angelie gasped as she immediately recognized the man "Drake!"

"Angelie! I was walking by and decided to pay a visit!" he said as he approached her and held her chin up with his large hand "What about kiss? I heard you are still single"

The woman frowned again and slapped, hard, the black haired man's hand off her "Take your filthy hands off me, you pig!" Drake frowned; he didn't like this reaction from her

"Is that so?" he said as he walked past her

"I demand you leave immediately!" Drake chuckled

"So rude! And I came all this way, just to see you!"

"What do you want?" said Angelie, mad as ever, of course she was, she couldn't forget this was the man who had killed her husband

"Camelot!" he exclaimed as he put his hands in the fire and "played" with the smoke, he chuckled as he started mumbling a song

"_Let's go back to war and violence_

I'm so bored with peace and…" he was cut off by the maid's husband, who was scared to death, as he dropped a cup, Drake turned around with a mad look

"SILENCE!" the man shrunk in fear and quickly run to his family as they shrunk even more in a corner, fearing this man a lot, he turned again to the bonfire and stared at the shield above it, he chuckled and picked it up

"_Nights of evil, filled with fear_

Your worst dream is my idea of fun!" he chuckled again as he threw the shield at the table, Angelie immediately caught it before it could go even more farther

"You're mad!"

"I'm so glad you noticed!" he said as he put a mischievous look on his face "I have been working on it for years!" Angelie looked sadly at the shield in her hands and caressed it, remembering her dear, deceased husband

"_Let darkness find its sad ways;_

Let's go back to good, old bad days

No more foolish acts of kindness

Arthur and his kingdom will be mine!"

Angelie glared at Drake, very angry, her fists tightened hard as she clenched her teeth, Drake took a sword from one of his men and walked towards the tapestry, he chuckled as with the sword the cut a bit the peace of tissue where the head of Raf was embroidered

"And dear Angelie…you're going to help me!"

Angelie frowned and glared once again at the emerald green eyed man before her, she walked towards him as she murmured "I would sooner die!"

Drake grinned evilly as with his hand he ripped the tissue he had cut before "I think you won't be able to resist!" and he cut with the sword the embroidered neck of Raf of the piece of tissue, at the same time two of his men entered in the room holding Raf by her arms, the girl struggled against the men's grips, Angelie had a horror look in her face, she put a hand on her mouth as she shook her head

"Mother!" yelled Raf, Drake laughed as he handed back to his man his sword, the two men that held the young blonde haired girl threw her, without caring if they hurt her, hard on the floor

"Don't you dare hurt her!" yelled Angelie as she tried to go to Drake but two other men held her by her arms, Drake grinned and turned around to face her

"Follow my plan…" he started, Raf thought he had his guard down and quickly stood up from the floor, in a quick movement she took a weapon from one of the men that held her before and she tried to launch it at the black haired man but he easily caught, he grinned at her as the girl widened her eyes in disbelief "…and she won't be harmed" Angelie's eyes widened in shock too

Not too soon the whole family, including the maids, was outside with Drake and his men

"_Years from now, no one will bother_

To recall your good King Tyco

Because all of this will be mine!

This will all be mine!"

Angelie and Raf struggled against the men who held them while all the maids could do was stare hopeless and scared at those men, Drake grinned and turned around to face Angelie and Raf, he approached them and caressed Raf's mother's face as she stared at him in disbelief

"_I have a plan and it includes you_

You, Angelie, will lead me to

Camelot!

Where I will claim all that is mine

In the back of your wagons, my man will hide

You'll sit up front as the gates open wide"

Angelie watched as the man that held her daughter started taking her away, as she heard what Drake's plan was, she looked at him in shock and shook her head, refusing to be part of such evil plan

"_Now watch me create my mechanical army with pride!_"

The man who held Angelie also took her away as another man approached Drake with a golden box, he opened it and took a green potion out of it, he grinned as he looked at it and then grabbed a nearby chicken

"_With this potion I bought from some witches_

A drop on this chicken;

And watch as it switches into a weapon

That I can use at will.

Now this chicken…  
  
He put a drop of the potion on the chicken and then a few more inside the big well in the middle of the garden, he was given an ax and with that he dropped the chicken and the ax together inside the now green well

_Can kill!_

A huge green wave came out of the well and not too long after it disappeared a metallic chicken came out of it, Angelie and Raf stared at it in horror and shock

_Ta-Dah! Behold:_

A blade beak!

Stand right up and enter quickly;

I will transform the meek and sickly into iron men with hands of steel!  
  
More and more men started joining in this arm, they jumped inside the well with their weapons and when coming out they were nothing but metallic men, infused with their weapons, dangerous weapons

_Yes, into the water! Quickly! Now, go, you fools!_

Next stand up straight, now! Move it along!

No, no, no, no, no that's no good!

Prepare for the dawning of a new age:  
  
One of the men who went to join was the one who was holding Raf, she looked surprised at her free arms and so did her mother, who was still being held by a man

_The Drakerian age!_

Year One!  
  
One of the men who was now in his metallic form started approaching Raf and Angelie, the young blonde haired girl hide behind her mother as the metallic man held her mother's free arm. Angelie looked slightly behind and whispered to her daughter:

"Go to Camelot, warn Tyco…" Raf's eyes widened and she shook her head

"I won't leave you here!"

"Raf! Drake will reach Camelot in three days. Take the main road and you will get there before us!"

Raf saw a way out, a hole in the wall they were nearby, she quickly hide inside it but still not willing into leaving her mother alone with those barbarians "But mother!"

"Go!" Raf stared between the hole and her mother "While you have the chance. Go, Raf…You're our only hope!" with these words the young blonde haired girl nodded and left, Angelie stared at the hole with a worried look "Be careful, dear" Drake and his army keep dancing around the green well as the black haired man laughed evilly

_(Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom,  
We are the army of death and gloom)  
(Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom,  
We are the army of death and gloom)_

Only one will be revered,  
Worshipped, hated, loved, and feared!  
I'd just like to say a few words:  
I, me, mine!

You were mistaken if you believed  
  
_Drake was someone who'd crumble and leave_

Now I am back, and I will be staying this time!  
  
Drake jumped from the tall boxes he has been standing in and landed in the middle of his army as he raised his arms in the air

_I told you once!_

I told you twice!

Everything you see before you

In the air, the green smoke formed the three rings of Camelot

_Every last bit of it will…_

Be…

Mine!  
  
The three rings started to form three snakes biting each other before disappearing in the air, followed by Drake's evil laugh

TBC…


	3. You're Blind!

**Blind Love**

**Chapter 3 – You are blind!**

Drake's men started taking everything from the house to inside the carriages while Drake stood there watching them and giving them orders. Two of his men were still holding Angelie by her arms.

"Next stop!" he ordered as he climbed up the rock stairs and then disappeared, leaving his men to take care of everything. Meanwhile Raf was taking slow steps around the house trying to find, silently, a way to reach the stables so she could get her horse and run away as fast as she could to Camelot. The girl gasped and widened her eyes in horror as she saw a figure in the air approaching the zone she was standing at.

It was the Griffon, Raf covered her eyes so the dust lifted by the animal's wings wouldn't get in her eyes. The huge animal landed on the top of the rock she was hiding under, she heard Drake's voice approaching the zone, to the same place where the animal stood.

"Ah! My favorite pet!" he exclaimed as the Griffon walked towards him "How was the flight? Panic across the land!"

"Precisely…" answered the animal

"My plan is perfect!"

"Precisely!" repeated the animal

"Without his sword, Tyco is vulnerable!"

"Precisely!"

"And now...Excalibur is mine!" this time the animal widened its eyes and groaned as it looked away with a worried look, Drake noticed this and looked at it

"That's…the little problem…"

Drake frowned and held the animal by its neck "Excuse me…?" he glared at his pet and stared at it in the eyes "You…lost Excalibur?" he yelled, Raf's eyes widened in surprise as she heard this, to listen better she climbed up a few rocks but without being seen "How?" screamed the black haired man as he released the animal's neck

"I was attacked by a falcon!"

The man frowned "What…?" he turned around again and glared once more at the animal "My magnified beast was matched by a little flying thing!"

The beast growled angrily as it turned its back on Drake "It wasn't a little flying thing! It was a falcon!" Raf frowned at this "With silver wings…" she widened her eyes at this

"Silver wings? Oh scary!" exclaimed ironically Drake, he walked towards the animal and held its ear tightly, pulling it down so he was close to his mouth "You stupid animal!" he yelled "Where…is the…sword…now?" he asked as he moved a piece of his black hair back, that had moved forth into his eyes when he pulled the animal's ear

The Griffon looked up at him "In a place of untold danger…" Drake let the animal's ear go

"The Forbidden Forest…" he murmured, Raf's eyes widened once again and she gasped, she moved down and managed to escape that place she was at as fast as she could

"Precisely Master…" confirmed the Griffon, the black haired man held his pet's huge beak and put two fingers on it

"Have I ever told you…" he moved his two fingers up "How magnificently and totally useless YOU ARE?" he yelled as he pushed the animal's eye who screamed in pain. Ignoring the creature's pain, Drake turned his back on it and started walking away

"Excalibur was the only thing that could get me to conquest of Camelot!" he yelled, and then he heard a noise, the sound of a horse, immediately the man turned around and looked at where the sound had come from and saw Raf riding away on her horse, away from that place "NO! Not that girl!" he quickly turned around and faced his men

"You! You! And you!" he started pointing at two of his men and the metallic chicken that were still dancing "Go after the girl! And bring her back!" then by the corner of his green eyes he looked at the beast that was still next to him, he reached his hand and caught it by its fur and pulled it closer to him "And you…will take me…to Excalibur…"

Raf broke through the gates of her house, trying to control her horse that was completely scared. Right on her tail were the two men and the metallic chicken riding on…pigs. Angelie was now being taken to one of the carriages by the two men that still held her arms; she saw her daughter riding away

_I pray you will be my eyes_

And watch where she goes

And help her to be wise

Help me to let go  
  
Raf reached the place where two woodened signboards stood, one pointed to the right and said 'Camelot' while the other pointed to the left and said 'Forbidden Forest'. The girl stopped her horse and turned around to see where the men that were following were by now…not too far from her

_Every mother's prayer_

Raf hit on the scared horse's tail and rode towards the Forbidden Forest

_Every child knows_

The men were approaching her fast, Raf looked behind her scared and saw one of the metallic men pointing his arm at her, his hand changed to metallic arrows and he threw them at her. The girl ducked her head as she rode faster

_Lead her to a place_

The arrows hit an old tree not too far away from Raf, the arrows cut the tree's trunk causing it to fall. The blonde haired girl was able to stop the horse just in time before the tree fell on them

_Guide her to a place_

Give a place so she'll be safe

Watching the men approaching her, Raf looked at her left and saw a small cliff with water, she guided her horse and the animal jumped towards the water, since the level of the water wasn't very high they were still able to run there but the men also jumped and followed her

_Lead her to a place_

Raf rode her horse up the cliff and when on land again, she tried to make it go fast but the animal was too scared

_Guide her with your grace_

To a place where she'll be safe

The blonde haired girl reached an old and scary looking forest, mist covering that zone, the mist moved around the horse which scared it more. The animal raised its body up which made Raf fall, scared the animal run away. Raf looked around and saw the two men and the chicken approaching her, she gasped and looked at the forest

"The Forbidden Forest!" she didn't waste a second more, she stood up quickly and run inside the forest, not knowing where she was going, only caring to run away from those creatures as fast as she could. She broke branches that stood in her way and looked behind to see the creatures right on her tail. The metallic chicken didn't know how to ride his pig and the animal ended up hitting against a rock which caused the chicken to go fly, its bleak got stuck on the metallic arm of one of the men

"Hey…we are not going there are we?" he asked, the man glared at him

"Chicken!" and it started walking away with the chicken still stuck in its arm

"But I have a wife and two eggs to raise!" he whined, the man got tired of him and took him out of his arm and dropped him on the floor, then walked away with the other man, obviously the chicken didn't want to be left alone in that scary place and he followed them "Don't leave me here!"

Raf run and run through the branches and plants of the forest as fast as she could, she didn't notice that the hair elastic she was wearing to keep her blonde hair caught in the low ponytail got stick in one of the branches, when she tried to keep running, the branch pulled her hair, she screamed in pain and managed to free her hair from the elastic so she could keep running.

The young girl run out of the cave she was as fast as she could, there weren't any branches any more to stop her, she jumped now from rock to rock. One of the men was infused with metallic spike balls that stood in his arms so he easily broke the rocks that stood in his way. Raf keep running but always looked behind, she wasn't seeing where she was going, because of this she didn't notice a small branch standing in her way, her foot tripped on it and she ended up falling off a cliff, covered with water

Lucky, the water wasn't that deep but when the blonde haired girl came to the surface she was arrested in a net, she coughed trying to get her breath back. She stiffed when she heard someone approaching her from behind.

"Hey!" the person called, Raf turned around scared and saw that not too far away from her and hidden a bit in the shadows stood a boy, perhaps one or two years older than her, he had raven hair, short but spiky, his eyes were golden, he was wearing a long dark green top, wrapped around the waist by a brown belt, his shirt was blue and his jeans were also dark blue, he had dark brown boots that were mostly covered by water, in his hands was a woodened stick, the boy glared at her "That's my net…" he said as he hit softly with the stick in his hand

Raf stared at him confused, she looked at him from up to down, she keep staring at him until they both heard a sound coming from the same place the girl had fallen from. The raven haired boy looked up and around, the two metallic men fell on the water and started walking towards the two young ones. One of the men caught the metallic chicken that had also fallen on the water and was now floating on the water and threw it at the boy. The sound of a falcon was heard and the boy dodged the blade that was the chicken's beak.

A falcon flew down and flew around the two men that were now approaching the boy, they looked around annoyed by the animal and when it went away, they didn't notice that the amber eyed boy was running at them and hit them with the stick, one of the men fell onto the water, the other glared at the boy right before being hit on the face with the stick. The one that had fallen on the water emerged behind the boy but he heard it and hit the man on the legs causing him to fly for a few seconds, right when he was about to fall on the water again, a tongue coming from a rock came and caught the man, swallowing it. Raf gasped in horror and the rock burped.

The boy was now standing face to face with the second and last man. The man approached him and was about to hit him when the falcon came and made a noise. The boy raised the stick and hit with it on an elastic plant, from it came a trunk that hit on the man hard which sent him to fly into the water. However in the place he fell, stood a hurricane in the water that swallowed him.

The boy grinned at his victory, Raf stood up trying to release herself from the net as she stared at the boy that just saved her life from those men.

"Wow.." she released her feet from the net and put her wet blonde hair behind her ear "That was incredible! You…you smashed those creatures while avoiding those things!" she smiled "You are amazing, you…" she stopped as she looked again at him and saw him just holding the ripped net

She rolled her eyes "You're not even listening to me!"

"Great…" the boy murmured annoyed "Took me six weeks to make this net!" he caught the only single fish that the net had caught. Raf got a plant and tied up her hair with it as she put a curious but also confused look on her face

"Net…?" she murmured "You saved my life! Thank you!"

The boy looked at her with a sarcastic smile "Well…anyone can make mistakes!" the fish suddenly jumped from his hands and fell again on the water, the boy sighed in annoyance

"Ohh I get it!" said Raf "This is where King Tyco sends his graceless fools, right?"

The amber eyed boy let a sarcastic laugh escape his lips as he turned around "And now I thank you!"

Raf raised an eyebrow "For what..?" the boy turned his back on her and started walking out of the water

"For reminding me why I'm a hermit! Have a good day!" Raf reached for him and started following him

"Wait!" she said as she ran after him "What's your name?"

The boy sighed annoyed "It's Sulfus…" he keep walking away but Raf always followed him

"I'm Raf!" she introduced herself but he ignored it and keep walking "Sulfus! Why you don't look at me when I talk to you?" she asked annoyed as she stood next to him. He sighed, stopped walking for a few moments and then went back to walk, Raf widened her eyes as she understood the answer of her question without needing him to answer

"Oh…" she looked at him with pity "Oh..I didn't realize you were…"

Sulfus stopped in his tracks and interrupted her "What? Tall? Rude? That's me"

Raf looked down for a bit and then back at him "Blind…" she murmured, the boy let out a sarcastic laugh as he turned around to face her with his empty amber eyes, he had a sarcastic but also bitter smile on his face

"You know, I always forget that small detail" Raf looked once again down a bit ashamed she didn't notice this before, she knew it must be a pain for him to remind himself everyday he couldn't see anything, she sighed as she followed him again. The metallic chicken was following them and hid behind a bush but it moved away

"Whaa! Moving bush!" he hide again behind it, the falcon from before followed slowly Sulfus and made noises as if it was talking to the blind boy, he sighed annoyed and turned around to face the falcon, he knew the animal was there because of the noises it made

"Not now!" he exclaimed as he went back to walk, Raf looked up at the falcon and gasped

"Hey look! Your falcon has silver wings!" again Sulfus turned around and spoke to her with a sarcastic tone

"Really? I guess I will have to believe in you" he went back to walk but Raf stopped him

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" she said, regretting completely what she said before "I just meant that he knows where Excalibur is!" she said, Sulfus sighed and passed a hand over his forehead and hair

"Of course he does!" he began "In Camelot! You know, big castle, lots of flags" he went back to walk but once again Raf stopped him

"No! It's somewhere in the forest!" she said "Drake stole it and has taken my mother as hostage!" she looked to see that he was already away from her "That's why I'm here!" she yelled

"I want to find the sword and return it to Tyco…or my mother and Camelot will…" she looked down sadly; Sulfus stopped walking and let the falcon land softly in his arm, the falcon made noises and the boy nodded

"Excalibur is here…" he murmured "Right! We are going after it!" he said as he started walking away

"Great!" said Raf happily as she started following him but Sulfus stopped her

"Not you! Me and Aiden, we work alone!" he said as he pointed his stick towards her, Raf put her hands on her hips and glared him before she pushed the stick away from her

"Well I see no reason why I can't come along!" Sulfus chuckled

_I know the sound of each rock and stone_

He hit with the stick three times on a rock he was standing at, the rock started raising itself, raising Sulfus with it and leaving Raf behind

_And I embrace what others fear_

You are not to roam in this forgotten place

Raf jumped and embraced the raising rock, she tried to climb up, Sulfus reached the end and jumped to a high cliff and started walking away

_Just the likes of me are welcome here_

He started walking on a trunk; the middle of it stood a small cascade  
_  
Everything breathes_

_And I know each breath_

For me it means life

For other, it's death

Raf reached the cliff he had been and followed him as well as the metallic chicken masked by the bushes

_It's perfectly in balance_

He used his stick to touch the water and moved it up, the water moved up too, he smiled and walked between the opening he had made in the water while Raf tried to keep her balance on the trunk

_Perfectly planned_

More than enough

For this man  
  
As Raf reached the cascade and keep looking up to make sure the water didn't fall on her, when she reached the middle of it, the water fell on her, wetting her all over again. Sulfus reached a big tree and touched its trunk

_Like every tree_

Stands on it's own

A plant from the tree wrapped itself around Sulfus' waist and helped him reach the other side

_Reaching for the sky_

I stand alone

He jumped in between the plants with lots of ability without falling once

_I share my world_

My no one else

All by myself

I stand alone  
  
He reached the end of the plants and was now standing on rocks. Raf was left behind and had just now reached the tree, when she jumped on the plants they started moving which made her almost lost her balance, Sulfus heard this and smirked. The girl reached the end of the plants as well and was now climbing other rocks where the blind boy stood

The leaves from the plants started leaving their places and circled around Sulfus and then back in the air, Raf smiled at the view not noticing that he was approaching, Sulfus kneeled down in front of her, he couldn't see her but for sure he felt she was there

_I have seen your world_

With these very eyes

He stood up and walked in between some red plants that started moving, Raf followed him, he had passed between them without any problem but the girl stared at them with fear

_Don't come any closer_

Don't even try

I have felt all the pain

And heard all the lies

Raf was walking between the plants, trying to relax but then the plants started moving towards her, she screamed and run, Sulfus approached a lake and he started walking on it but instead of falling in the water, water jets came and helped him up to the next cliff. Raf was running away from the plants and looked behind to make sure they haven't followed her

_But in my world_

There is no compromise

He reached the end and walked onto the cliff while Raf was all splashed around and raised in the air by the water jets. The boy jumped onto the smaller part of a trunk from a cut tree, the roots released themselves from the land and started moving with the boy standing on it

_Like every tree  
_  
He jumped and slid down a long piece of land

_Stands on it's own_

_Reaching for the sky_

I stand alone  
  
He reached the end of the slide and walked up to a place where huge purple flowers stood, he touched the stem of the flower and got on it, the purple flower's petals started moving and raised itself in the air, taking Sulfus with it. Raf reached the place and stared at him amazed as he flew into the sky

_I share my world_

With no one else

She reached for one the flowers that stood next to her but it was yellow and when she touched it, the flower dig into the earth, she gasped surprised and then looked again for a purple flower while Sulfus keep flying higher and higher

_All by myself_

I stand alone

Raf spun around the stem of the purple flower and it started raising into the sky just like the one where Sulfus was did, the girl only had time to grab the end of the stem, she looked down in fear as it got higher and higher. Sulfus jumped down and landed safely on the top of a rock

_All by myself_

I stand alone!  
  
Raf flew around and around until she reached half of the rock and let the plant go, she started climbing up. Sulfus opened his arms and let the breeze wrap itself around his body

_All by myself_

I stand alone!

The falcon landed on his arm as Raf keep climbing up, she held on his jeans and shirt to help herself up, she sighed tiredly of all that small adventure around the forest, Sulfus knew where she was due to the sound of her shoes so he turned his face to look at her

"I stand alone too" she said as she looked into the horizon with him, the falcon flew out of Sulfus' arm and landed on Raf's, the boy heard this and turned to the animal

"Aiden!" he scolded, Raf smiled down at the animal, she giggled when the animal started snuggling in her face happily

"I just need your help this once" she said, Sulfus groaned

"Oh alright, alright…" he said as he started walking down the rock path "But don't get in trouble!" Raf smiled and followed him, both knowing a dangerous but new adventure waited for them

TBC…


End file.
